


Gina X Nathaniel

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nathaniel meets the love of his life
Kudos: 1





	Gina X Nathaniel

Nathaniel had never really been interested in older women,that is until he saw Marinette's grandmother exit her bathroom dripping wet and in just a towel. She had her snow white hair exposed to the air and steam billowed out after her. She took a couple of steps into the living room, long luxurious looking ones with a confident swagger in her stride and what appeared to be a shake in her hips.

Her towel that she had wrapped around her chest was very short and small and she was constantly adjusting it, moving it downwards to conceal her cunt and that exposed her dark brown nipples to the air, however if she moved it upwards he could see up her long lovely legs. Not a wrinkle on them, he could hardly tell that she was a grandmother, and if he had not known that Marinette's grandmother was visiting then he would have never even guessed it in the first place.

He sat on the couch looking over his shoulder completely dumbfounded. He had not expected this, he had not expected this at all when he had come over. He was working on a community project with MArinette that needed both of their designing skills. She was doing most of it and he was finishing up the final end product, she of course would get the most recognition which was exactly what he wanted for her, she deserved it.

But his mind was pretty distracted at the moment with the goddesses of beauty and youth that was standing in Marinette's hallway and drying herself off seemingly not aware that he was there.

He squeaked when he felt his cock rub against his zipper. She looked up and smiled to see him, as if she was completely clothed instead of naked and dripping water in the front hall.  
"Why hello there." She said with a grin. "What is your name cute young man? I am Gina."

Nathaniel opened his mouth in an attempt to talk again but nothing came out, he was convinced that his face was just as red as his hair. All he could do was squeak.

"Grandma!" Marinette shouted from her staircase as she quickly rushed down and took off her jacket to hold in front of her scantily clad grandmother. "Really? Do you have to do that now?"

She looked at her granddaughter in amusement before chuckling. "What? Shower? Don't be such a stick in the mud darling."

Marinette attempted to speak but she was just as red as Nathaniel and she grinned sheepishly at him.

"Sorry Nathaniel do you mind waiting upstairs in my bedroom? I'll be up there soon."

Nathaniel nodded numbly as he climbed the staircase glancing over his shoulder at the two beautiful women. He found his eyes constantly going back to Gina and she grinned and pursed her lips to blow him a kiss. He scampered up the stairs all the faster fearing that he would explode at any given moment.

Marinette was talking to her grandmother downstairs as Nathaniel worked. She eventually came upstairs and apologized for her grandmothers raunchy behavior. He told her that it was fine, normally he would have been excited to get to work in such close proximity to Marinette for so long and so intimately. But his mind continued to wander to thoughts of her grandmother strangely enough.

He knew that some guys were into older women, cougars and MILFS and a ton of other types. He had always thought he would like Marinette or a girl similar to her. At least a girl his own age. But finding out that he was more then just interested in a friends grandmother...he sort of wished it had been something normal, like Marinette's mom. But nope it had to be her granny.

He thanked her and walked out trying to figure out what he was feeling and even more how he was feeling it. It was so strange and odd he felt as if his entire body was tingling and jumping off of his skin all at once. He shouldn't feel this way...right?

He was almost home when he realized that he had left his things at Marinette's house. Sighing dejectedly he turned and walked back. He licked his lips in anticipation, maybe he would get lucky and snatch another peek at Gina's cunt. He shook the thought out of his mind, after all she had a son! And a granddaughter! And was old enough to be his own grandmother! That was fucked up!

He heard a motorcycle approaching and paused to look up and saw to his surprise an older woman in a leather jacket and grinning at him. Gina slide to a stop beside him and smiled widely.

"Nathaniel! Just the boy I wanted to see!" 

Nathaniel pointed at himself in shock.

"Me?"

"Of course! You left your bag at the house. I will give you a ride back, simply hop on." Nathaniel looked around before he shrugged and slid on behind her. She instantly zoomed off and he had to yelp and wrap his arms around the older woman and held on for dear life. He scotched himself closer, the wind through his hair and the speed that the motorcycle took the turns was making him dizzy.

"Hold on Nathaniel! Hug me tight!" She shouted excitedly over her shoulder. Nathaniel redoubled his grip and pulled his hips so that they were practically straddling hers. He could feel her tight bum through her jeans. It was clenched and strong, as if she worked out. She took the turns even faster. The road bounced the two of them around and Nathaniel felt himself rubbing up against the older woman. He could smell her. She smelt delicious. He slowly felt his cock stiffen and stiffened himself hoping that she would not notice.

He gasped out loud when he felt her actually rub her butt against his cock, rubbing until he was at full mast, his cock straining at his pants, begging to escape. They stopped suddenly and his hands jumped up from around her stomach to her breasts. She looked over her shoulder at him and grinned seductively.

"Would you like to come upstairs? MArinette is out but I can grab your things for you." He nodded mutely and rapidly followed her in trying to discreetly rearrange himself so that he would not have his massive member pointing outwards. She paused halfway up the stairs and leaned way over for him to see that she was not wearing a bra. 

"You don't have to hide that from me young man. It is healthy yes? The good strong sex drive? That is how you stay young for so long. Trust me I am an expert." Nathaniel gazed at her in awe. She was a stunning woman who seemed to radiate youth. He could hardly believe that she was so beautiful, he felt his palms begin to get sweaty, he felt his mind begin to short wire and he could hardly control himself, he had no idea why he did it but he just had to. Jumping forward he wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

He was absolutely delighted and surprised to find that she reciprocated it. And did even more. She reached down and snaked her hands into his pants before feeling his large massive member. She smiled at him and pulled the massive cock out. She grinned like a puma and began to turn and walk up the stairs, swaying her hips and bouncing her step. She turned to look at him and gestured with her fingers for him to follow her. She gripped the shirt that she was wearing and seductively pulled it off, Nathaniel was struggling up the stairs and hopping with all of his might to follow after her.

He got to the kitchen totally naked only to hear her giggling up in Marinette's room. Thinking that it was too good to be true he poked his head up and almost died of a heart attack. Laying down in Marinette's bed on her hands and knees and waiting for him was Gina, all of her clothing off, her white hair seemed to glow in the light and her skin was clear of wrinkles and veins, she looked young enough to be Marinette's sister, the only thing betraying her age was her white hair and maturity.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Nathaniel rushed over only for her to grip his arm and pull him to the bed. He lay down and looked up at the beautiful women who hovered before him, his cock was standing as straight up as an arrow and she was hovering above his eager her, her pussy lips opened and his head just barely pushing into her. He was engulfed with an intoxicating wetness that caused him to shiver, the warmth radiating off of her made him giggle and shiver with delight.

She brought a leg upwards and placed it flat beside his head. She then reached down below herself and gripped one of his legs.

"How flexible are you?" She asked authoritatively he blinked confused before he got what she wanted to do.

"As flexible as you need me to be." He responded. She nodded and brought it upwards, he flinched as he felt himself bend and curve, he brought his hips and back up a little as she placed his leg on top of her shoulder. She then began to descend until she was on one knee right by his testicles while her other leg bent and he could see the inside of her foot. She bounced downwards before coming back upwards. Nathaniel gasped in shock as the pleasure ran through him. He had not been expecting that to feel so good. He then gasped again as she bounced downwards again.

"I-huff-learned-pant-this-gasp-from-ohgodsohard-some-sexual healing-pant-monks-puff-in Russia!"

"Really?"

"Y-yes...they suggested fucking like THIS!" She rolled her hips and pushed so that they were slapping together wetly. She gasped her face turning pink from exertion. Nathaniel reached up and palmed her nipples in his hands and groaned at their hardness. Like tiny diamonds. They dug into his hands. Gina looked down at him and began to gasp all the harder as she felt him grope her tits, squeezing her orange sized tits that fit so perfectly into his worn artistic hands. She had been craving a good fuck from a little submissive for a long time. And her granddaughter just so happened to bring her one home!

Seducting him had almost been too easy but after not getting her rocks off for a few weeks she needed a good easy screw. She panted as his cock rubbed all the way inside of her, to her deepest and most private of corners where she loved it when cocks rubbed. Sure she might have a full grown son and a granddaughter and a darling daughter in law, which meant that she should be allowed to fuck whoever she wanted, she was a full grown woman and she was far from being done just yet.

She felt him begin to spasm and groan as his cum flooded inside of her. She smiled, he had such a cute orgasm face, his eyelashes fluttered and his lips parted in groans of pleasure.

She continued to rub up and down forcing him to stay hard, she was not yet done with him and expected at least another three orgasms out of the young boy. Nathaniel groaned as he began to orgasm again, he had not gone that hard in such a short period of time before. He expected to die of a heart attack at any given time, his heart was racing and his cum was dribbling out of her cunt and down his cock and she was starting to gasp ad the pink had spread all the way down to his fingertips. He squeezed her tits and left great big red hand prints.

He groaned and cam one final time as she tightened down on his cock and orgasmed hard slamming his cock all the way to the hilt inside of her. The two lovers paused, wet, sweaty and panting. The two lay in each others arms, shivering after the joyful exertion that their bodies had just undergone.

"That was your first time?" Gina asked dreamily as she ran her fingers through his hair. He nodded mutely. She leaned forward and kissed his ear and then bit it.

"Well I can't wait for the next ones to come." Nathaniel blinked and nodded sleepily as her words sunk in. The two fell asleep in the room that reeked of sex and were completely blissed out of their minds.


End file.
